The use of representative models (typically less than full-scale), both real and computer generated, has heretofore been important to various commercial industries. For example, small-scale physical models (e.g. constructed from wood) have been prolifically employed in the construction/architecture industry in order so that proposed building designs can be viewed and evaluated for aesthetics, etc. prior to incurring the expense of commencing or completing construction. Also, computer generated images (hereinafter CGI's) have been employed for similar purposes and provide certain advantages in that CGI's are easily duplicated and can be transmitted electronically to distant locations virtually instantly (as compared to the cumbersome process of packing a fragile wooden model and shipping it via ground or air freight).
Similarly, the use of special effects in both the movie and television industries is becoming increasingly common. In a typical movie or television program which employs special effects, a real scene might be augmented with CGI's. For example, a computer generated character or fictitious animal might be inserted into a previously filmed location shot. Conversely, in science fiction movies for example, entire scenes can be generated by computer with either real or computer generated characters existing in the scene.
Certain drawbacks exist with respect to the above technologies, however, and improvements which address these drawbacks are desired. For example, the detail engineered or crafted into a physical model is time demanding and labor intensive. Similarly, changes to the design or appearance of a physical model often require expenditures of time and resources nearly equal to that of building the original model itself. Furthermore, it is difficult to envision the full aesthetic nature of a project if built only on a small scale and with non-realistic building materials (e.g. with wood, plaster, or paper) and not the actual building materials which are desired (e.g. glass, concrete, steel, etc. including their associated colors, textures, reflectivity, etc.). Still furthermore, construction of models approaching 1:1 scale is expensive and typically impractical except for in some industries (e.g. the movie industry).
In addition to problems with physical models, the use of computer technologies related to CGI's presents various additional drawbacks. For example, in some applications, it is desired that a CGI be precisely sized and located relative to the scene (or object within the scene) in which it appears. Existing technologies do not adequately address these problems of scale and positioning. Furthermore, in outdoor environments, weather/lighting conditions change continuously and therefore affect the appearance of imaged/filmed scenes. In order to maintain an adequate degree of realism, the appearance of a CGI (“virtual object”) inserted into a scene should be modified accordingly (to reflect the lighting and/or appearance of its “live” surroundings). Current technologies do not sufficiently resolve this problem.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for methods and apparatus which overcome one or more of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.